


Chloe Claus

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: Chloe on Christmas morning gets up to give Max her gift.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Chloe Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemc97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemc97/gifts), [Aspect11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspect11/gifts), [Blackadder261](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackadder261/gifts), [Clarx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarx/gifts), [Jibbypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbypuff/gifts), [Kay1224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay1224/gifts), [WildThing96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThing96/gifts), [and Jet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Jet), [MattM91995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattM91995/gifts).



> To the crew of Fort Awesome, Happy Xmas.

Chloe felt her phone vibrate next to her pillow. With bedhead hair and drool on her pillow, she opened one sleepy eye and swiped off the 5am alarm. The one-eyed pirate quickly looked over to the girl sleeping next to her, finding her almost hidden under all the blankets. Chloe smiled for a moment and tucked the blankets down under Max's chin to make sure she was comfortable and quietly got out of bed, trying not to disturb her. _Holy shitballs, it's cold in here!_ Chloe said to herself as a foot set down on the cold hardwood floor. She walked over to her closet and put on a pair of pajama pants, then slipped into a pair of bear claw slippers and wiggled her toes. _Rawr, I am the Chlobear._

Chloe brushed her forearms to warm herself up and looked over at Max once more to make sure she hadn't woken up. She tiptoed towards her desk, seeing the window slightly open with the cold Christmas morning air coming in. _Shit, forgot to close it._ Not wanting Max to be freezing when she got out of bed, Chloe leaned forward to close it, finding she needed to put a little more effort into it as the window was stuck for a moment. With a bit of a bang, it shut. _Shit!_ Chloe looked over her shoulder, worried, then relaxed. It was a bonus to have a girlfriend who was a heavy sleeper. However, she didn't want to push her luck this morning by waking up Joyce. Chloe had wanted this Christmas to be as perfect as possible, meaning she didn't want to have any arguments with Joyce or David when he came for dinner that evening. For almost twenty-four hours, everything was going well in the household with the Christmas mood in the air.

Along with Max and Joyce, Chloe had picked up the Christmas tree from a small setup the grocery store had in the parking lot. David helped her carry the tree into the home and set it up for Joyce so the mom could add about twenty-five pounds of decorations onto it. Then, without being asked by Joyce, Chloe started shoveling the snow that had covered the drive and walkway. David joined her and offered to help out during his afternoon visit to the Price household. She felt somewhat at ease having a 'normal' conversation with the man instead of an argument.

David mentioned how he grew up in Chicago and how cold the winters were when he was young, then moving further south at thirteen and not seeing snow for many years. He arched his back, leaning on the shovel. "Yeah, I don't miss shoveling this stuff," he lightly chuckled as he sniffed. "I figured I should be used to shoveling with all the damn sand I had to shovel over in the middle-east." By the end of the shoveling duty, it had started to lightly rain. David looked up and shook his head. "Figured it would rain sooner or later." Chloe left her sarcastic response to herself and simply added with a shrug, "It is the Pacific Northwest after all."

David hummed and chuckled, "Yeah, if it isn't raining, wait five minutes." The two had leaned their shovels against the home then went back into the house and to their own evening plans.

\-------------------------------

Chloe looked over at Max once more to check on her sleeping girl and noticed the brunette had wiggled over to the punk's side of the bed and laid face-first onto her pillow. Chloe grinned, knowing that Max loved her scent, catching her many times smelling her beanie and wearing it for a day at school. Chloe quietly chuckled, remembering a conversation they had one day. "So, you like my smell, do ya?" Chloe had asked with a huge smirk, hauling a blanket over both of them.

Max cooed up into her Chloe more with a hum as they got comfortable on the couch in Max's dorm room while they watched a movie. Max should have known something was going to happen when she felt Chloe's stomach start to shake as the teen tried to hold her laugh and she wrapped her arms around Max not to let her go. "Then, maybe you will like this!" Phhhrrrt! Chloe let out a loud fart and Max immediately tried to escape. "CHLOE!" Max yelped.

Chloe held her girlfriend, laughing at Max trying to wiggle away.

"Oh, my dog! What did you eat?!" Max loudly asked, laughing as she buried her nose into her girlfriend's chest to get away from the smell. "Your stomach is a demon from the pits of hell!"

\-------------------------------

Chloe fixed the blanket over Max once more before leaving her room, then quietly closed her bedroom door. She looked at Joyce's closed door and walked down the stairs, mindful to not put pressure on specific spots that would have made them squeak. Chloe, in her head, played the James Bond theme song as she went downstairs and towards the front door. She decided not to put on a jacket that was hanging on a hook, knowing all she had to do was go out to the truck and get Max's gift that she'd hidden in the glove box.

Chloe leaned forward towards the wall by the door and looked at David's new security system for the home. Something Chloe had found out was that David actually loved tech, especially when it came to security. There had been a huge fight months ago about secret cameras installed in the Price home by David without Joyce or Chloe knowing about them. It resulted in Joyce kicking him out of the house. David would not be welcomed back until he started seeking help for PTSD and his anger issues. The man had listened and was getting the help he needed and after a long discussion Joyce had with Chloe, David was permitted to drop by for visits and meals.

During last week's visit, he'd asked if it was okay to install a locking system in the Price home. There were a few too many car break-ins for his liking and two households just outside Arcadia's town border were burglarized last week. Even if he wasn't living there at the moment, the man started to worry about Joyce's and Chloe's safety.

Chloe looked at the new keypad by the door and keyed in the number to turn off the locking system. _Beep Beep Boop Let me out._ With two small beeps and the sound of the deadbolt sliding over, it unlocked. Chloe opened the door and stepped out into the cold Christmas morning, rubbing an eye as she yawned. Her clawed bear foot touched the concrete stoop and slipped forward, resulting in her yawn turning into a gasp as she tried to catch her balance. With arms spread out and knees bent, her body regained its balance as the door closed behind her. "Holy fuckballz!" Chloe said, getting startled out of her sleepiness. She slowly stood up and noticed it had gotten cold enough during the rainfall last night that the town was covered in a layer of ice. _Heh, I guess my wish of this shithole turning to glass has come true,_ the punk thought.

Chloe held herself in the cold air and stepped down a step, only for her foot to slip once more, but this time out from under her. Her arms immediately sprung out to catch her balance. "AH!" With a few quick movements to center her body weight, she placed the heel of her other foot down, only for that foot to also slip. The Punk went, as a friend had called it, 'seins en haut (tits up)' off the stoop and into a small snowbank to the left of her.

Chloe landed on her back with a gasp as she felt herself go through the top crusted layer of a snowbank then getting covered in what was below. "OOOHhhh!" She jumped up immediately and hopped around while she brushed the snow off her body. "Jebus motherfuckin' Christ, it's cold!" She let out a full-body shiver, getting the last bit of snow off of her and walked towards her truck, opting to stay in the snow and off the rest of the walkway. "Fuck me. Holy Brrr," Chloe said, rubbing her forearms as she left bear paw footprints in her wake. Once Chloe arrived at the edge of the snowbank, she looked at the wet look the driveway had. "Ah, fuckbeans," Chloe complained. She noticed the truck's distance from the snowbank. _Shoulda fucking parked closer._ Knowing the driveway was covered in ice, she now had to jump and slide to make it. Looking at her bear feet, she smirked, _bear footie skates._ Unfortunately, her 'bear footie skates' were neither bear feet with actual claws or skates. As soon as Chloe jumped, her foot slipped, and she didn't get the momentum she needed to make the crossing.

Once again, Chloe was swinging her arms to keep her balance and tried to move towards her truck. "Dammit!" Chloe said loudly, seeing herself slowly move away from her truck and down the driveway in a gradual spin with nothing to grab onto. "Shit, shit-shit-shit-shit!" The punk thought she might have a chance to stop from leaving her humble abode when she saw the home's mailbox post come into sight at the end of the driveway. Bending at the knees and waist, she swiped for the post, only feeling air run through her hands as she almost lost her balance once more. "Dammit!" Chloe said as she watched herself slide further away, down off the sidewalk and then onto the street, not believing what was happening. "What. The. Fuck?" Chloe said, looking in the direction she was going.

Mr. Reynolds had awoken early in his home. He wrapped himself in a bathrobe and then went downstairs to place the gifts under the tree for his family. He had kept the interior home lights off but turned the Christmas tree lights on to give a warm Christmas feel to the living room. The dad had put on a pot of coffee and poured himself a cup, then walked over to the front bay windows, wondering what the Christmas morning looked like outside. He slowly sipped his coffee and paused. His eyes peeked out over a mug, following the local blue-headed punk from up the street; Chloe... in her pajamas... running in a forward manner with a pair of oversized bear feet slippers on, but moving backward as she slowly slid by his home and down the street. He heard the girl from behind his closed doors loudly cursing, "Goddammit! Bear feet claws, why aren't you fucking clawing?!"

Chloe was out of breath from running and getting nowhere... well, she was actually getting somewhere, just not in the direction she wanted. _Fuck you, paws!_ She was doing another slow spin in the road when she saw what was going to stop her. Someone had parked their car on the side of the road. _Yes!_ She waved her arms around to get her body to turn and face the vehicle just in time for her to slam up against it with an 'Oof.' As soon as the car rocked from getting hit, the alarm went off. _OH FUCK! Nononono._ Chloe pushed off from the vehicle and slid across the sidewalk, able to reach a small mound of snow, all along waiting to hear someone opening their front door to yell at her.

From inside, looking out his window, Mr. Reynolds sipped his morning coffee once more as he clicked his wife's car key fob to turn off the alarm. Finding it interesting, he kept watching, wondering, ' _What's that Price girl up to? And where did she get those bear slippers?_ '

Chloe put another bear paw down into the snow and felt the snow travel up the inside of her pajama pants. Her body tensed and she felt a shiver run down the length of her spine. "BrrRRrRrr." Chloe walked along the front yard, passing a snowman Mr. Reynolds's kids had made a few days ago. She looked at the dilapidated man whose carrot nose had traveled across its face due to the overnight rain. The Punk took it out and repositioned it with a smirk and walked away, leaving Frosty with a boner. 

As the bear tracks went across Mr. Reynolds's property, they entered the Clark's residence. Chloe looked up at the house, seeing their home's Christmas lights on, noting how pretty they looked. As she walked by the manger scene the family had put up, she nodded once and greeted the new child, "S'up baby Jebus? Happy b'day, dude." The bear trail continued on to De Hoef's home and Chloe looked at the small plastic Santa and reindeer the women had placed out front for everyone to see. As Chloe walked by, looking at the decorations, her foot lifted, snagging the extension cord that was just under the snow. She tripped, then started dancing around to keep balance as the cord caught her big bear foot again and she stumbled forward towards Santa.

If Chloe was playing human bowling, she had landed herself a strike, wiping out Santa, his sleigh, and all nine reindeer. When it was over, she was face first in the snow on top of Vixen. Chloe lifted her head, coming face to face with a reindeer and the look the deer had was an uncanny match for the look Victoria had when she was pissed off. As Chloe got to her knees, she wondered if they used Victoria's face as a model for the deer. She smirked and said, "S'up, Vic?"

Knowing she was responsible for wiping out Santa and his crew, Chloe picked up the first reindeer and planted it back in the snow. Five minutes later, she walked onto her property, leaving Santa and the nine reindeer back on their feet and on display for everyone to enjoy, including the scene of Donner now humping Prancer. _Heh, he's spreading some Christmas cheer._

Chloe shivered once more, feeling her body temperature drop. She rubbed her arms to try and keep warm as she walked toward her truck once more. The Punk took a deep breath, knowing she needed to get a better run, or, this time, thinking it was better to make a leap towards the truck. Chloe took a few steps back, then ran in her paws, lifting her legs high in the air in and out of the snow and jumped. The leaping 'Chlobear' cleared the distance of the driveway, but she didn't think of her landing. _Oh fuck, this is gonna hurt_ ***Thunk!*** Chloe felt the air rush out of her lungs as she landed on the truck's cargo bed sidewall. "AuUuuUuhh," she moaned. Chloe lay there, draped over the metal side for a moment as she felt like most of the organs in her stomach went up into her lungs. With a swing of her leg she got it over the cargo bed and flopped down in the back, looking up at the dark gray morning. _Auh, my guts._

Chloe gave herself a few more moments for her body to put back the rearranged organs and for her to be able to take a full breath of air without wincing. Getting on her knees, she let out another breath of air that showed up in the cold morning and she shivered once again. Chloe crawled in the truck's bed, holding onto the side as she headed for the passenger side door. Knowing she couldn't set foot on the driveway, Chloe leaned over the edge of the truck's bed, lifted up on the passenger's door handle, and hauled. The doors were usually left unlocked, she knew there was nothing to take and unless you knew the trick of starting her truck up, the old girl was not gonna move from her spot.

Chloe hauled the door, expecting it to open. It didn't, not because it was locked but because the door was iced shut. "Goddammit," Chloe said under her breath. She tried again, putting more muscle into it, and heard the ice crack around the door. "Rrrrr. Fuck you, door, open." With one more haul, now with her other hand and her fingers wedged into the small opening, Chloe cracked the seal to the door. "Hells, yeah," she said in a self-congratulatory manner.

To get from point A to point B, the Punk proceeded to play 'the floor is lava,' or in this case, 'slippery ice' and crawled over the truck cargo bed and into the open door, landing face-first in the passenger seating area. Twisting her body around, Chloe sat up in her truck, letting out a relieved breath of air, feeling cold and tired. "Holy fuck." She wondered how the hell her going to the truck turned into an early morning event. With her prize nearly in hand, she leaned forward and opened the glove box to retrieve the small flat white box with a tiny red ribbon wrapped around it. She pocketed the item and before she closed the glove box, she saw a joint she'd tossed in there a day ago after visiting Frank. _Sweet._ She took out Frank's special Xmas joint he'd called 'Blitzen' and put it to her lips. She closed the glove box, leaned forward in the seat, and removed the pirate blanket covering the bench seat. She pushed in the truck's lighter knob, letting it heat up as she shifted over in the driving spot to get comfortable.

A few minutes later, Chloe blew out smoke, finishing up her Blitzen joint, and snuffed it out in the astray. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, tasting an unusual flavor. _Jebus, Frank, did you grind up nutmeg in this?_

With a lovely, heavy head high and the feeling of 'everything is awesome,' Chloe tilted her head to the side to relieve a stiff neck with a crack. She was looking forward to hopping back into bed, snuggling up to Max, and falling back to sleep. With a goofy smile on her face and the thought of snuggling up with her cub, Chloe pushed the driver-side door open to break the ice seal. Then with the ability of Spiderman, she crawled back into the cargo bed, giggling to herself, "♫SpiderChlo, SpiderChlo, everywhere is SpiderChlo.🎝" 

Chloe stood with one bear paw on the side of the cargo bed, looking at where she wanted to land. With one not-so-thought-out jump, Chloe landed in the snowbank on her front property, up to her thighs in snow. She tried to lift her foot, finding herself stuck, then looked down at herself. _Oh shit._ With the Punk rocking herself back and forth, she made enough room for her to lift one of her feet out, and in doing so, she ended up looking at her bare toes. Chloe looked down into the tunnel her leg had escaped from, saw her footwear left behind, and loudly whispered, worried that she would never get it back, "Oh noes, I lost my paw!" With her long, thin arm, Chloe played another game called Operation. (https://imgur.com/a/RQGs5t4) Unlike her childhood game of getting an audio buzz and getting startled if she touched the sidewalls of a cutout man, if Chloe's arm touched the side of the snow wall she would get jolted by an icy cold touch, which would result in a run of loud curse words for the neighbors to hear.

Chloe, with a fuzzy, weedie brain, balanced herself perfectly with one bare foot up in the air in some weird yoga pose that Rachel had wanted to teach her. Her fingertips felt the wet fur from below and hauled up her left-behind extremity. She held it victoriously to the sky like some prize she had won. "Yes!" She then dumped out the remaining snow and put her paw back on, happy to have her toes covered. Chloe put her free foot down on top of the snow to raise the other. Her weight shifted forward and her foot went down again into the snow and the rest of her body fell forward. She braced herself with her hands, and unfortunately they fell through, leaving Chloe planking herself in the snow… just after five in the morning… on Christmas Day… giggling like an idiot and snorting.

Like a seal, Chloe belly-flopped around on her front property after getting free, moving closer to the front door. Once she found a snow crust that was stiff enough for her weight, Chloe got back to her feet and delicately walked the remainder with her teeth chattering. Walking up to the concrete steps, she opted to carefully climb up the side of the stoop instead of the steps. _Should install some railing here; mom could fall._

Getting herself on the front stoop without slipping over a half-hour after she'd first left the house, Chloe placed her hand on the front doorknob and moved forward to walk in. Her body, not fast enough to understand, smacked up against the door when the door handle didn't budge. Chloe looked down at the handle, tried it again and found it not moving. Her head darted up and she leaned to the right, looking through one of the front entrance windows and seeing the inside of her home. The system that David had installed was programmed to automatically lock the door if it wasn't locked within 15 minutes of it closing. Chloe put a hand on the window, looking into her house. If she hadn't smoked up, she would've had a feeling of dread and anger pass through her, but seeing as Chloe's mind was in a happy state, her only response was, "Aaah, Fudge." Chloe's eyes widened at the thought of the sugar food, and her weedie noshy's came on full force. _Mmmm, fudge._

A blue-tipped fingernail hovered in front of the doorbell but never hit the button. _Fuck, this will wake them_. Chloe wondered how she would explain her predicament, especially now that she felt the weed affecting her. She doubted that telling them about slipping and sliding all the way down the street would be believable. Then, adding her hitting Mr. Reynolds's car, saying hi to baby Jebus, and wiping out De Hoef's Santa scene would probably be believable once they saw her red eyes, even though she'd just smoked up. She knew Joyce would be disappointed in her once more for 'screwing up.' She didn't care what David thought but knew if he was there or heard about it after, he might put in his two cents without asking for it. As for Max, she knew her girl would hide her smile only to laugh about it later over how Chloe got herself in the situation in the first place. _Fuck, I love that girl._

Chloe let her weedie brain lead her to what to do, and two minutes later she was back in her truck with the pirate blanket wrapped around her, holding the truck cigarette lighter in her hand while cupping it with the other to keep warm, reading the personal Christmas cards that were tucked into the xmas wreath on the door from the other neighbors on the street, Kay and Matt.

Chloe paused for a moment, feeling the second wave of weed euphoria kicked in and she stared at the fading red lighter coil. She slowly blinked, then her patented smirk emerged as she told herself to find a way into her home without waking anyone, specifically Joyce. The Punk leaned forward in her truck and looked out and up through the windshield.

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So, up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys--and this Punk will too. *¹

Chloe, high in weediness and also right now on love, had spidered her way onto the hood of her truck. She had used this access before to enter her home many times over the years, but with the weed fuzzin' up her head, it took her a few moments for her brain to say, 'Oi! Dork, we did this before. Get yo ass up there.'

Chloe stretched up and wrapped her fingers around the house gutters in front of the garage. It was the usual hop and pull yourself up to the roof, then crawl to the window. There she would lightly tap on her window to wake Max, kiss the woman she loved, give her girl the gift, more kisses, crawl in through the window, and into Max's loving warm arms for sexy times. _This is the best idea I have ever had!_

With a goofy smile, Chloe hopped up and gripped the rain gutter. What she forgot to think about was that it had rained the evening prior, which led to freezing rain overnight when the temperatures dropped. Chloe felt unfrozen ice cold water run down her hands to her wrists and streamed up her arms to her pits. She gasped at the cold shock and her balance shifted as she leaned back, and in doing so, had weakened the gutter's structure. The plastic broke away from the roof then snapped, dislodging an eight-hour cured slab of ice, which made a beeline towards a struggling punk. _Oh, fuck!_ From the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed the arriving ice train slab and immediately tried to get her footing back on the truck. A bear paw grazed the hood, but it was too late. Chloe's wide blue eyes squinted in anticipation. She felt the slab hit her knuckles, then it launched out of the gutter and she got a full two-pound ice slab to the cheek. Her head snapped back and her weight was distributed, cracking the gutter further and dumped more unfrozen water on her as she fell back. 

The hood of the truck took the brunt of Chloe's weight, denting it. The ice that had frozen across the front of the rust bucket cracked and sprayed up into the air, snowing down on her seconds later. Chloe laid sprawled out on her hood in a daze as the remainder of water from above splashed her face and neck.

Gurgling on water, the Punk turned away from the downpour and fell off the side of her truck, "AhHhH!" She had not realized she was on the edge. When Chloe landed on her back again, she let out an 'Oof' followed by a groan on the icy pavement. She remained still, wincing and wondering what had happened and if she'd really hurt herself. _AuUUhhh, Dizzy._ Then Chloe felt a weird sensation on her back; it was like an odd full back body massage. Seconds later, she figured what the feeling was as her body was sliding down the driveway and onto the street.

In a starfish pose, Chloe accepted her fate of another icy slide. She slowly came to a stop by the side of the curb and laid there for a moment, feeling her cheek pulsating from receiving a right jab from an ice block. Then a few moments later, she rolled over, crawled on her hands and knees, slipped a few times, but eventually got up and over a snowbank and back onto Mr. Clark's property.

Mr. Clark inside was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He turned his head slightly to brush the right side of his teeth and noticed someone outside. He watched the neighbor from up the street in her pajamas and bear feet crawl over a snowbank then walk across his property. For a moment, he stopped brushing and looked at himself in the mirror. _That's Chloe, right? In pajamas?_ He looked out the window again and couldn't see the girl. He leaned forward to try and get a better angle, but the teen had disappeared. Mr. Clark looked back in the mirror, wondering if he was dreaming as he slowly continued to brush his teeth.

Chloe passed by the manger scene once more with her brow furrowed and mumbled, "Jebus Christ." She walked toward the next property, seeing Santa and his rosy, happy face. She spoke to the plastic man as she walked by, "Need some motherfuckin' reindeer to get to the roof." She started to giggle, thinking about commandeering Santa's sleigh and reindeer for a joyride, wondering if the local police would be trailing behind her down the roads of Arcadia. _Heh, Grand theft auto._

\---------------

With another jump, The Punk crawled back into her truck and sat there, shivering as she pushed in the cigarette lighter and wrapped the blanket over her once more. Using one hand, she shook her hair to get rid of the water, then tucked it under her armpit to keep her hand warm. With the sound of a pop, the lighter was taken out and the mini torch was used to warm her hands. _Wish I had a smoke,_ Chloe thought. A few moments later, her weedie delayed brain remembered something.

Last night in the living room, as Joyce added about a pound of tinsel to the Christmas tree, Chloe, Max and David had watched Scrooge on tv. She remembered getting up and going outside during a commercial to have a quick smoke in the backyard. _I didn't lock the door,_ Chloe thought as she exited her truck, still wrapped in the pirate blanket. She jumped back into the snowbank, making sure to land on the edge of it, not to get herself stuck or to slip backward. She then mushed through the snow and hopped over the icy walkway to the side of her house. Chloe looked at the wooden fence between her home and the De Hoef's. She stuck a paw in between two planks and hoisted herself up and over the wall with ease. Landing on her feet, she flinched as she realized she'd scared an early morning meet-up with two local cats. One Mackerel tabby bolted through the backyard to return home and the other turned and stared at Chloe for interrupting.

Chloe smirked and fixed the blanket to cover herself more. "Heh, early morning Christmas snugs, Jet?" The De Hoef's black cat turned his body and walked towards Chloe on top of the snow, showing his constant blep. "Meeting up with the lady, or did you spend the night?" Chloe asked. Jet responded with a meow and the Punk squatted down and put her hand out to pet the purring feline and felt the warmth right away. She leaned forward, wanting the lil body heat Jet was producing. "C'mere, furball, keep me warm." Chloe brought the cat up to her chest and the two booped noses then cuddled one another. It didn't last too long. Jet felt how cold Chloe was, then the wetness of her hair and shirt. The cat leaned back, wanting nothing to do with her, and in a blink of an eye, smacked his beans at lightning speed across Chloe's already swollen cheek. "AHH!" Jet jumped from Chloe's icy embrace and landed in the snow, then parkoured up and over the fence, leaving Chloe with a scratch on her cheek and a stunned look on the Punk's face. _What the fuck just happened?_ Chloe's weedie brain caught up to her being attacked and a few seconds later and expressed her pain with a small "Ow," as she held her cheek.

Rounding the corner to her home, Chloe felt a little relieved. She was certain that she hadn't locked the sliding door last night. As she walked up to the glass door, she peered through, seeing that it was, in fact, unlocked. _Oooh, thank you-thank you-thank you._ Chloe put her hand on the sliding door, thinking about feeling the warmth of her home. With one yank, her hand slid off the handle and the door didn't budge. Chloe regripped the handle again and looked at the lock's latch, seeing that it was in the up unlocked position. She tried again and the door didn't budge. "The fuck?" Chloe said as she tried once more, putting her other hand on the handle for some extra muscle. Again, it didn't budge. _Goddammit, no!_ The door, like her truck door, was sealed ice tight. Chloe looked at the clear, thick, rippling seal that was around the door and frame. "Fuck you, door, open!" Thinking that she could rock the door to and fro or even push on the frame to break the seal, she grabbed the handle and had a small, quiet freakout in the backyard as she tried desperately to get inside. _Goddammit, motherfucker, open up!_

Just above the blue headed punk, icy stalactites hung from the rooftop about a foot in length. Chloe leaned back, holding the handle with her face up to the sky, and her eyes closed as she tried once again. "Open!" she growled. The icicle above her head formed a hairline crack that ran horizontally from where it attached to the roof. Chloe leaned forward again and started to quickly pull the door as she let out her words, "Come. On. You. Stupid. Piece. Of. Shit!" Her body trembled from the cold and she could feel the numbness in her fingers. She looked through the window once more, spotted a box of Skweekinax cereal on the dining table, and did what her weedie fuzzy brain told her to do in a situation like this. Chloe began singing the breakfast cereal song in her head.

♫Can't get enough of those Skweekinax,  
the choco bites they're dyno-mite.   
Eat them on the run, eat them on the go,  
or pile them up in your cereal bowl.🎜

Chloe's weedie brain imagined herself sitting on the couch, pouring the choco bits from the box into her mouth. _Sooo hungie._

With another haul at the door and it not moving, Chloe sighed in defeat, fogging up the glass as she put her forehead onto the window. _Why meee?!_ Still leaning against the window, she turned her head to look at the side of her home. A few seconds passed as she stared at what was next to her, and what comes in threes occurred almost simultaneously as Chloe stepped back from the door.

The first was the foot-long and about two fingers in width icy dagger breaking away from the roof, heading for the back of her neck. The second was that The Punk had a lightbulb thought in her weedie brain. The third was Chloe feeling the icicle dagger slide down the back of her shirt and down into the pajama pants, lodging between her buttcheeks.

Chloe's cheeks clenched and her eyes widened to the size of a Looney Tunes character. She let out an "OoOou!" as she jumped. Her blanket flew off and she put a hand on her backside. Within seconds, Chloe dropped trou, letting the local neighbor kid brothers, Ryan and Jack, who were out letting the dogs pee, see her butt and the unwelcome guest that had lodged in-between it. "Heehee, butts," one had commented to his brother. Chloe grabbed the icicle, looked at it, stunned at what it was and where it landed. She dropped it, hauled up her pajamas, and began walking around in circles, holding her butt, feeling the cold still lingering. "Fuck you, mother nature," she declared to her. "Woman, there are things that you need to ask consent for!" She walked towards her idea, needing it more than ever, put her hand on the kettle bbq and lifted the lid. If her heart wasn't already beating fast, it got another jolt. "AH!" She stumbled back, using the barbeque lid as a shield when a squirrel hiding underneath jumped towards her, ricocheted off the cover with a small ding, and then took off towards the trees. A few seconds later, Chloe peeked over the shield and looked on in disbelief as hundreds of chestnuts flowed out from the inside grill.

"Ho-ly fuck!" was the only response Chloe could think of at the moment as they still poured out, scattering and bouncing off her pawed feet and onto the snow. She looked around for the culprit, wondering if there would be a secondary assault, before she picked up the small, half-empty bag of charcoal that was stored on the grill and placed it on the ground. She pushed the other nuts away from the grill, finding the lighter fluid and a book of matches.

With a generous covering of lighter fluid onto the pile of coals, Chloe dropped a lit match onto the bbq. The sound of a 'WHOOSH' along with a two-foot-tall flame lit up her face and singed her eyebrows. Chloe jumped back, slapping herself in the face, then dove headfirst into the snow.

After doing a reenactment of a fox diving for a mouse in the snow, Chloe got back to her feet, brushing snow from her now frozen blue hair and saw the warming flame. "Oh, fuck yes!" The Ice Pirate bounced on the balls of her feet, picked the blanket up off the ground, wrapped it around her, then stood over the open flame with her hands held over the bbq to warm up. _Oooh, yeah._ Chloe rubbed her hands together to get the feeling back in her fingers. She looked to her side, seeing one of the white plastic patio chairs and hauled it over. She then sat, leaned forward with her hands towards the flame, wiggling them back and forth. _Auuuh, they hurt._

Chloe took a big breath of air and tiredly let it out as her brain caught up with what had been going on for about 45 minutes and she started to giggle. _What a fucking morning._ The cold punk leaned back in her chair in a weed giggling fit, feeling the heat warming her chest. Her giggles were cut off when she heard a crack. She let out a yelp as her body fell back when the patio chair's back leg snapped from the cold and weight. Paws were tossed up into the air, and a few moments later, a small sound was heard from the ground... "OoOoow."

\-------------------------------

In the early morning, Max woke up feeling the coldness in the room and nobody to snuggle up to for warmth. She checked the time on her phone and saw that it was really too early and wanted to sleep more. Max smooshed her face into her girl's pillow and kept herself awake for the moment, thinking that Chloe had gotten up to go pee and waited for her return. After a few moments, Chloe hadn't returned and Max got up to find out why her girl was missing from bed, thinking that she was possibly downstairs, sneaking into the gifts. It was something Chloe was known to do since she'd first understood that 'some dude broke into your house at night, ate your cookies and drank all the milk then left your gifts.'

Max walked down the stairs, wiping sleep from her eyes. As she walked by the kitchen, she looked in, wondering if Chloe was diving into the cold cuts Joyce had bought for their Christmas feast. "Chlo?" Max sleepily called out. There was no answer in the empty kitchen and she continued down the small hallway to the living room and the Christmas tree. "You better not be sneakin' into your gifts." Max paused, seeing no punk under the tree. She turned to her left and something caught her eye. "Chloe?!"

Max gripped the sliding door handle and pulled, finding it stuck. With two hands and one SuperMax grunt, she broke the seal on the frozen door. "Chloe!" The sleeping Punk girl with spiky frozen hair, wrapped in an old tattered pirate blanket was slumped back on two stacked plastic chairs with the bbq lit, roasting chestnuts as one black cat snoozed away on her chest. Chloe opened a swollen eye and looked at Max, seeing the complete confusion on her girl's face. "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

Chloe slowly blinked and replied, "Funny thing happened…"

\--------------

A few minutes later, Chloe sat on a dining room chair as another blanket was placed over her. Max sat down across from her, rubbing her girl's thighs as Chloe explained her morning adventure. Max stopped in mid rub and looked over Chloe's shoulder to the outside as Chloe said, "Yeah, don't eat that icicle." Max looked back at Chloe, trying to take in all the information and could only reply, "Are you cereal?!"

Chloe's red eyes looked at the box of Skweeknax on the table next to her and the choco bits she'd poured out when noshing on them, then back at Max. "Hella."

Max leaned closer to Chloe. "You smoked up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

Max giggled and continued to rub Chloe's legs. "Oh my dog, Chlo, you should have rung the bell."

"I didn't want to wake you n' mom up, and I already smoked up, so I didn't want her to be pissed about it."

"Where was it?" Max asked, referring to where Chloe got the joint.

"Glovebox; it was one of Frank's specials, and oof, it has a heavy kick to it."

"I guess so if you ended up in your pj's and bear feet, sitting out in the back on Christmas day with Jet on your chest roasting chestnuts." Max started giggling again.

Chloe smirked. "Never a dull day."

"No, definitely not with you." Max smiled.

Chloe leaned forward and lightly bumped her forehead against Max's. She then reached into her pajama pocket. "The whole reason was for this." She took out the small crushed box with a red ribbon around it for Max to see. "I wanted to give you this." Chloe handed over the box.

Max looked down at the squished bow wrapped around a small, thin, white box and her big blue eyes looked up at her girl's as she whispered, "Chlo." Chloe lightly smirked as she leaned back just a little to look at Max, watching her girl untie the ribbon. "It's a small first step, yeah?" she quietly said.

Max looked at what was inside and a smile spread across her face as she knew the meaning of it. "Chlo…" She looked up and kissed Chloe slowly on the lips, then between her brows. "Thank you."

Chloe closed her eyes, feeling both kisses and the warmth spread across her body. _Mmm, Maxie love._ The two connected once more by the forehead and Max placed her hand on Chloe's cold cheek, looking at the scratch and swollen area. "No more Christmas specials from Frank."

Chloe smiled with her eyes closed, still feeling the effects. "Mmm, hee hee, yeah it's a good one, nice euphoric feeling-"

"That affected your thinking, Chlobear." Max held up the gift, letting her girl see it. Chloe's weedie brain looked at the brand new Price home key Max held in her hand. "Oh fuck me!" Chloe said at her realization. She looked at the key then back at Max as her girl giggled. Max leaned in and kissed Chloe on the lips once more. "Maybe later, Peanut." Chloe smiled widely at Max's boldness. "Happy Christmas, Chloe. I love this. Thank you, this means so much."

"Your a part of my family and you are welcome anytime, day or night."

Max whispered as she leaned forward, "Love you." 

"Love you an insane amount," Chloe replied and kissed Max as she placed her hands on the girl's waist, then hauled her close. Max straddled Chloe's lap, running her fingers through the wet hair. Chloe smirked into the kiss as she ran her hands under Max's shirt and up her girl's back.

Max gasped, feeling the cold.

"Hee. Need Maximum warmth!" Chloe said, grasping and snuggling into the love of her life.

"CHLOE!"

"Gonna unwrap you now!"

\-------------------------------

*¹Twas the night before Christmas (https://www.loc.gov/resource/rbc0001.2003juv05582/?sp=7)

**Author's Note:**

> **Other stories, check em' out** | **Music Playlists**  
> ---|---  
> [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271) | **Life is Strange - Pricefield**  
> [And That's How I Would Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ohME6aIJFML0ekXf0nZzF)  
> [Belly Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEZzA99kgxVbMBcylMw3On6v)  
> [Chloe Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863) |   
> [Life is Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893310/chapters/49664687) |   
> [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871243) | **Chloe Price - Priceless**  
> [Social Distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878/chapters/58484278) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oQOVxgWOdH03rrjTUC8eR?si=zp73LwzyS16j2VedBOUCow)  
> [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817673/chapters/57227440) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEY_YbjrjTAH5znCwDScqoUD)  
> [The Chase **NEW!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479217/chapters/61805629) |   
> [This Action Will Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) |   
> [Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919501/chapters/60305110) |   
> | 


End file.
